


I Burn For You (Levi x Reader)

by LoyalyMe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoyalyMe/pseuds/LoyalyMe
Summary: You (Reader) ran away from your problems on your engagement with Eren Yeager until you met Levi in the forest.He is a total stranger somehow being with him isn't strange.In fact his presence made you comfortable and safe.Where would this'll go?
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Reader
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Rain started to pour heavily, lightning thunder appears up in the dark-gravel clouds. As you drove your way through to the forest, phone buzzing from an incoming call. Not minding who it was, you let it be as it died down eventually. Your hands trembled, not by fear nor nervousness but pure devastation.

_You recall what happened earlier this afternoon. You hid behind a corner, eavesdropping on your fiancé and his parents. You wonder what conversation are they having? Is it about the preparations for the wedding or the banquet perhaps? You seem happy at the thought, particularly having a husband that double check on everything._

_You smiled brightly than the stars combined as you heard him speak until it slowly fades on your lips when you heard carefully what he said. "She's funny to be with, Mom and honestly that's what I admire about her but don't mistaken it for what you so-called love. It's not like that, definitely not that way."_

_"You'll learn to love her, son. It'll grow on you someday when you two are finally together." His father replied, assuringly. It was disappointing that they really don't understand what their son is trying to convey and it made him absolutely mad._

_"How many times , do I have to tell you. I don't love her! Why do you keep insisting it when I'm against it?! Does my feelings even matter?! I can't just marry someone for a political partnership without my consent." he shouted, breathless. He took a flower vase in his hand and throw it to a nearby wall._

_His parents tried to keep him calm but it's no use. He glared at them as he continued to talk "If you wouldn't delay it by the end of the week, just fucking forget that you still have damn son." He left not feeling any sympathy for his parents._

_Wide eyes opened, tears trickled down your face. You covered your mouth preventing whimpers from coming out. You sobbed, shaking your head unbelievably as the scene occurred in front of you._

_You grasp the shirt on your chest, taking breaths. Your whole body shivered, heart-broken. You've never expected him to feel that way, was it your fault? It's a sudden turn of events thinking you'd finally get him to you, albeit it's not what you have expected at all._

_You use the back of your palm to wipe the tears on your eyes. You ran further away from them, as your tears blurry your vision. You stumbled and hit your knee on a cement floor, not caring about the pain your feeling. You stood up and ran to the parking lot where your car is at, when you were near it, you went inside and drove to the end of the world._

[Flashback end]

You hold the stick shift, pulling it as you stomp your feet to the accelerator. You put your left hand to the steering wheel, glancing at the rear mirror. You drove as fast as you can until you saw a deer on the middle of the road, causing you to take the brake. Letting your body moved forward towards the wheel, you winced in pain as your body bumped into it roughly.

Then you let a short mirthless laugh (with eyes closed), you clenched your fist hitting it on the steering wheel. As your eyesight is visible again, you saw your reflection on the wind shield. You snorted, holding back the tears in your eyes. You grab a handful of your hair, pulling and messing it out of despair.

Few minutes have passed and you're still on the road, un moved. The deer was long gone, leaving you completely miserable and alone. You decided to start the engine again but unfortunately it didn't move. You huff, thinking if karma is getting back at you.

You grab the umbrella beside you and opened the car door. A strong wind and heavy rain welcomed you from outside. You closed it before you and look around the area. A woman in a forest at night with no people or cars in sight. Talk about being in a dangerous situation. Distracted by your thoughts, you went ahead to took turns to check the tires on your car.

It was perfectly fine, no flats or anything. You shivered from the cold, clothes getting soaked by the weather. You grab the handle to the drivers seat but it didn't budge. Your tried opening it again and it was useless. One word: Hell. You're stuck out here, starving and wet. How shitty can this day be?

You peek inside the car, looking for something. Suddenly, a man talk behind your back. "You fucking lost cockroach?" He muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

"You fucking lost cockroach?" He muttered. 

You turned your head around, locking eyes with the person. You noticed his outfit first, he is wearing a blue raincoat and a pair of black boots. Quite decent you'd say, as if he want to avoid the rain, he had to wear it all along. He looks like a little kid despite having an outrageous language plus he's a short one too. A man that definitely belongs to the children category or so I thought he will be. 

"Exterminator, I presume?" you talk back. Not even stuttering on the words you've just said. You could feel the car behind your back, water droplets from the rain soak your white blouse. Thinking that wearing a color white would make the upcoming wedding ceremony lucky is foolish to be taken as an advice. What a load of crap.

You seem to be forgotten of the man in front of you, lost in deep thoughts. He went closer as your faces were an inch apart. You noticed, realizing it for a second. No where to back off to, you put a hand stop at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" You asked, frowning. You hold on onto your umbrella tighter, the wind current trying to blew it away. He stared blankly, probably observing. Feeling suffocated by the tension between you and the stranger, you spoke.

"Move." You ordered.

"Tch." He replied, slightly surprise by the annoyance in his voice. You watch him put his umbrella on the ground, pinning the handle by his foot. He took off his raincoat leaving him coatless, he walk a few centimeters towards you handing you the raincoat. 

You raised your brows, confused. "Am I suppose to take this?" You asked.

"Yes, you idiot." He replied, you took the raincoat he had offered and he started to walk away with the umbrella he was pinning down earlier. Leaving you behind.

"Hey!" You called out, starting to chase him. After a few minutes of run-walk, you trip on your heels due to the slipperiness. Causing your butt to hit the ground.

"Fuck!" You sweared. You rub your butt cheeks, unconsciously letting the umbrella out of your hold. Flying through the a midst. Rain showered your whole body, having you soak from head to toe. 

You look ahead, not seeing a single silhouette from the guy. He's gone. You lost him. Tsk! Great.

You sat there in silence, hearing the thunder lightning above the dark-gravel clouds. Feeling the raindrops on your face and bare legs. What a day. The umbrella must've have been gone by now, you thought. You took off your heels, massaging both feet gently.

You sighed. "Sore wa itai..." You mumbled sadly. You move your head upwards, closing your eyes as you let the rain fall down on you. 

"Ī nda yo." You told yourself, you were about the stand up until.

"Oi." He spoke. You opened you eyes, meeting his eyes once again. You felt relieved seeing the stranger again, at least knowing that you're not alone anymore. 

Suddenly, he kneeled down in front of you. Shoving your heels onto your chest and putting his raincoat on your shoulders hurriedly. "Behave." He said, when he was about to carry you. 

"It's alright, I can walk." You assured him.

"Either you let me carry you or I'll leave you out here in the open." He threatened.

You opened your eyes, wide. Surprised. You nodded your head in agreement as he continued to do what he was left to. He carried you bridal style. 

None of you talk, it was peaceful yet awkward kind of feeling. Nevertheless, you feel secured. 

Weird.

**Author's Note:**

> Opinions and criticism are much appreciated.


End file.
